Warm
by Icy Amour
Summary: Ludwig has kicked Gilbert out of their hotel and Matthew has graciously offered his home to him. Not wanting to creep out his crush Gil is on his best behavior. Even though Matt is being insanely cute. When the power goes out they have to find some way to keep warm. Hm? How will they do that? For DredPirateBones on DA. M rated for some language and boyxboy. You've been warned!


**An: Hello, hello dearies! Freezey here with some tasty PruCan for you. This is for my dear DredPirateBones on DA, who also has inspired my other PruCan fic that will be up soon. Who doesn't love 2 for 1? You know the pairing and the prompt was 'Warm'. See notes at bottom for other comments.**

**On another note, my poll is closed and the winner will be announced at the bottom.**

**I own only the story. Comments help me grow as a writer and favs feed my soul.**

* * *

"Vest! Open the door! This is seriously un-awesome!" Gilbert shouted as he banged his fist against the five star hotel door. They were in Toronto, Canada for the monthly world meeting and the Prussian had managed to lose his room key somewhere. He had been pounding on the door for the last fifteen minutes and was starting to think maybe his brother wasn't in their room.

Sudden shuffling noises were heard from the other side of the closed door and the lock audibly clicked opening slightly.

"About freaking time," the albino grumbled as he tried to push the door further open, but came up short. Confused, the ruby eyed man looked up to find the security chain for the door was latched.

"Vhat the Hell, Vest?" the former nation demanded eyes flashing angrily.

"You vill not be staying here tonight," Ludwig said coolly his cobalt eyes steely. Gilbert blinked at him in confusion.

"Und again, Vhat the Hell?" the Prussian queried his fiery eyes burning with irritation.

"You have made this entire trip and meeting a complete nightmare vith your little prank," the German grounded out with a glower at his brother.

"Oh, come on, Vest. It vasn't that embarrassing," the albino protested.

"Vhat Feli and I do behind closed doors is our business. You had no right to put our lives on display for others," the blonde said with ice lacing every word. "Guten nacht, bruder,"

The door slammed shut and Gilbert stood there too stunned to react. Shaking himself from his stupor the silver haired albino pounded violently on the expensive room door.

"Vest! You un-awesome arseloch open the verdammt door now!" the irate Prussian bellowed. He continued his assault of the hotel door for a solid ten minutes before slumping against it in defeat.

Dejectedly, Gilbert turned and made his way toward the elevator. He knew when the German was this pissed there was no use fighting.

Slowly, he mentally thought through whom he could bunk with for the night instead of sleeping in the lobby.

Francis had an unsuspecting college student keeping him company that evening so he was right out. Antonio was most likely preoccupied with a certain angry Italian so there went option two. Feli? No Ludwig would kill him. Ivan? What the Hell was he even thinking? Alfred? Wait, Alfred! That was his answer!

He had seen the American go into the room at the end of the hall. The blue eyed blonde was pretty awesome (not as awesome as himself, but still). Al would help him out if for no other reason than to be a hero.

Happy with his revelation Gilbert quickly stroud down the hall toward his target. He stopped at the door raising his hand to knock, but stopped when the door opened. He suddenly found himself face to face with a rather lovely pair of violet eyes and he was instantly mesmerized. He'd know those eyes anywhere. Their particular shade of purple only belonged to one person: Matthew Williams. The nation he had been admiring for some time now.

"Oh, Gilbert. Hello. What are you doing here?" Matt asked with surprise.

The albino gave himself a shake and smiled cockily.

"Hey, Birdie. I didn't know you vere staying at the hotel. I thought this vas your brother's room," the Prussian said casually though his heart rate had increased slightly.

"Actually, this is Arthur's room. Al and I stopped by to visit, but I think Al is going to be staying the night," the Canadian said with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Gilbert caught onto what he was implying and snickered.

"Oh man, Franny is going to die vhen I tell him about this," the silver haired man said impishly.

"What did you need to see Al about? I could get him for you really quick," the periwinkle eyed blonde offered helpfully.

"Oh yeah, Lud has kind of kicked me out of our room. I vas needing some place to crash for the night," the Prussian said as he absently scratched at his cheek.

"He wasn't too happy about your little e-mail, was he?" Matthew asked with a slightly teasing air to his words and a small smile on his face. Gilbert found that he really liked when the Canadian smiled.

"Yeah, he is pretty pissed," the ruby eyed man supplied with a heavy sigh and looked down at the floor. Looked like he would be sleeping in the lobby.

"You could stay at my place. It's just outside of the city," the light blonde offered making the other man's head snap up suddenly.

"Seriously?" the surprised Prussian asked with a hopeful light in his eyes.

"Yeah. If Al is staying here then the guest room is free. I have some clothes you can borrow to sleep in," the younger man said with a shrug of his shoulders. Impulsively, Gilbert shot forward and pulled the Canadian into a tight hug.

"Birdie, you are so awesome,"

* * *

An hour later Gilbert found himself sitting in Matthew's living room on his plush over stuffed red couch. A fire was roaring in the large fireplace making the room rather toasty. The Canadian's pet miniature polar bear, Kumajiro, lounged in its bed near the fire looking rather content.

The blonde had excused himself to go upstairs and change out of his suit leaving the Prussian to his own devices. He had trailed around the living room looking through his host's DVD collection, video games, and a few photos that hung on the wall. He quickly grew bored and decided to sit on the couch and wait for the younger blonde. His wait wasn't very long as he heard footsteps descending the staircase.

"Gilbert, would you like something to drink? I have coke, juice, water, or I can make something warm," the violet eyed man asked as he entered the room. He was dressed in tan cargo shorts, a hockey jersey, and barefoot. Gilbert was surprised he was dressed like it was the middle of summer instead of the dead of winter.

"Do you have any beer?" the Prussian said rising from the couch.

"I'm not sure, but if I do it will probably be a microbrew. I'm not sure you'll like it. I know you like lagers," Matthew said as he turned and made his way further into his home. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'll start dinner and would like the company,"

The albino followed obediently and admired the other man's long pale legs. He fantasized about what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist as they entered the large kitchen and he took a seat at the kitchen island.

The younger man went to the refrigerator and rummaged through the shelves. His back end sticking out in a rather tempting way that had the Prussian diving further into his fantasy.

"Well I was right. All I have are microbrews. Do you still want a beer?" Matthew asked as he straightened to look at his guest. Gilbert quickly snapped out of his dreamland and grinned at his host.

"Vhatever you have is fine, Birdie," the Prussian said as he was handed the cold beer. He twisted off the cap and took a swig. It wasn't his first choice and lacked that certain something lagers had. Yet, he sipped at it so as not to be rude.

"Would it bother you if I turned the radio on? I like to listen to music while I cook. I'll keep the volume low so we can talk," the Canadian said with a small smile and tucked his hair behind his ear. The albino felt his pulse quicken at how cute the other man was behaving.

"Do vhatever makes you happy. It is your home," the silver haired man said with a grin of his own. Matthew nodded and sauntered over to his radio that was mounted under one of his upper cabinets. The device crackled to life and soft jazz music filled the air. The blonde spun back around and clapped his hands together.

"So what would you like for dinner? Anything special you'd like?"

The former nation took his chin between his thumb and forefinger feigning as if he were in deep thought.

"How about some of those pancakes I have heard Alfred goes on and on about?" the Prussian said with a sideways glance at his host. The younger man's grin widened.

"Your wish is my command," Matthew said happily. With swift decisive movements the Canadian flitted about the kitchen gathering his ingredients and utensils. The soft music came to an end and an announcer's voice came from the radio.

"_And now for the weather report. The national weather service has issued a blizzard warning for the greater Toronto area. Citizens are advised to stay indoors until the blizzard has passed,"_

The announcement ended and fast paced music quickly filled the room. Gilbert became transfixed by the movement of his host's hips as they swayed to the speedy tempo. He wanted to wrap his hands around those slender hips and press his own against them so they could move together. He knew they would fit together like a lock and key.

"...in the batter?" Matthew's voice broke through his thoughts snapping him back from his daydream.

"Sorry, vhat?" the albino asked with a slight blush to his cheeks. He hadn't meant to get so lost in his thoughts. Again.

"You sure do daydream a lot," the younger blonde teased with a chuckle. "I asked if you wanted blueberries in the batter?"

"Oh, nein. Plain will be fine," the embarrassed man said as he rose from his seat. "Vhere is the bathroom?"

"Back down the hall on the left," the violet eyed man said as he began to ladle batter onto the pre-heated and greased skillet filling the room with a delicious smell.

Moving swiftly Gilbert walked to the indicated room and locked himself in. He leaned back against the door and ran a hand over his face.

"Get it together man. Mein Gott you are not a prepubescent boy. He's going to start thinking you are some rude, creepy airhead. He opened his home to you and all you can do is think about bending him over his kitchen island," the Prussian muttered to himself as he turned to the sink. He turned on the cold water and splashed some onto his face.

Looking up he met his own ruby eyes and glared.

"Stop being un-awesome and behave. He's cute as Hell, but get your head out of the gutter. Besides you have no idea if he vould even be interested. Right best awesome behavior,"

* * *

Gilbert tried, boy did he try, to be on his best behavior, but the little minx of a blonde was making it exceptionally hard. If the Prussian hadn't known better he would have thought the Canadian was being frustratingly cute on purpose.

Once he had returned to the kitchen he found a large stack of pancakes smothered in syrup waiting for him. He had taken one bite and thought he would cry from joy. They were amazingly delicious. When he complimented the younger man he had flushed the most endearing shade of red and tucked his hair behind his ear again. The silver haired man had to use all his willpower not to grab the younger man and kiss him senseless.

After they had eaten the former nation had insisted on helping with cleanup. He had chosen to do the dishes while Matthew swept. Out of the corner of his eye the Prussian had watched the violet eyed man 'dance' with the broom to the music that still flowed from the radio. He was again hypnotized by the movement of the other man's hips. He became so focused on the blonde that he nearly dropped the skillet he had just washed on to the floor.

It was fairly late when they had finished and had decided it was best to go to bed. The older man had to get back to the hotel to meet up with his brother in order for them to catch their flight home.

Now Gilbert lay in the guest room bed in borrowed pajamas that smelled of maple syrup and Matthew. Needless to say he was in complete agony as visions of lustful violet eyes and teasing smiles filled his mind.

"Nein, think unsexy thoughts. Francis in his cat outfit, Antonio in his waiter outfit, Lud in that maids outfit. Gah! Yeah, that did it," the Prussian murmured to himself before he drifted off into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

A few short hours later, Gilbert was awoken by the howling of the wind outside and by the violent shivers that racked his body. He pulled the duvet more tightly around himself, but it did little to warm him. He heard the bedroom door slowly open and soft footsteps approach the bed.

"Gilbert? Are you awake?" Matthew's soft voice asked as he placed a slender hand on the older man's shoulder.

"J-ja. Vhy is i-it so c-cold?" the Prussian asked as he looked up at the younger man.

"The storm knocked out the power and my backup generator is on the fritz. Bring your duvet and come downstairs. I have a fire going in the living room and set up an air mattress. We will be warmer down there," the Canadian explained before turning to leave. Bolstered by the promise of warmth Gilbert wrapped the duvet around his shoulders like a cape and followed behind Matthew.

Upon entering the living room the Prussian instantly felt warmer. He took note of the air mattress set up before the roaring blaze and quickly made his way toward it.

"My thermal sleeping bags are in the storage shed unfortunately. So we'll have to make due with the quilts and duvets I had in my linen closet," the violet eyed blonde explained as they both crawled under a quilt and two duvets a piece on the queen size air mattress

"It should be fine, Birdie," the silver haired man said as he snuggled into his blankets and curled into a ball to conserve heat. "Guten nacht,"

"Bon soir," Matthew responded and they fell silent as they awaited sleeps gentle hold.

* * *

Sadly, thirty minutes later Gilbert was again shaking violently from the cold. He really hated the cold. It reminded him of times he would rather forget.

"Gilbert?" the Canadian's angelic voice rang in the air and a gentle hand again rested on his shoulder. "Are you still cold?"

"J-ja. Is th-there anyth-thing else v-ve can do t-to varm this p-place up?" the Prussian asked as his teeth chattered.

"Well, there is one thing," the blonde said with an oddly seductive lilt to his voice. The albino lifted his head to question the younger man, but came up short when his lips were met by Matthew's.

Gilbert was stunned by the sudden action and pulled back in surprise.

"V-vhat...Vhat are you d-doing?" the shocked man queried as he looked at the man who now loomed over him.

"Warming you up. Don't you want me too?" the Canadian asked with a pout but his violet eyes had a coquettish gleam in them.

"J-ja?" Gilbert stammered out still dazed and Matthew smiled deviously.

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me," the blonde said as he flung the blankets off of both of them. He then leaned forward and again sealed their lips together.

'This has to be a dream,' the Prussian thought as he allowed himself to be pressed back into the air mattress while Matthew kissed him. 'Screw it. Dream or not I vant this,'

Passion ignited within the albino as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the man that practically lay atop him and he returned the kiss with interest. His tongue shot out and forced its way into the blonde's mouth claiming it as his own. The most delicious moan emitted from the Canadian and only encouraged the Prussian to ravage his mouth.

They reluctantly parted for air and Gilbert began to pepper kisses along the younger man's jaw in a line to his ear.

"Mein Gott, Birdie. You have no idea how much I've vanted to do this," the silver haired man growled against the younger man's ear before tracing the shell with the tip of his tongue.

"Moi aussi, mon amour," the blonde responded as his hips shifted to straddle the older man's. The younger man braced both hands against the albino's chest and pressed back so that he was sitting upright.

Matthew smiled lasciviously down at the Prussian as his hands moved to the hem of his shirt. In a rather teasingly slow manner the Canadian drew the clothing article up to expose his smooth pale skin inch by inch.

Gilbert licked his lips hungrily at the little striptease. Now divested of his top, Matthew arched his back and slowly drew his hands down his chest and abdomen. His thumbs hitched into his pants and boxers. Sitting up on his knees he began to tug down the remainder of his clothing.

Without warning the albino shot upward and captured the younger man's wrists forcing them back to be held against his lower back.

"Now, mein schatz. It isn't fair for you to be undressed, but I'm still fully clothed," the Prussian purred as his devilish tongue came out and licked Matthew's left nipple making him moan wantonly. Fast as lightening the silver haired man flipped their position so that the Canadian was now on his back with the larger man over him.

Gilbert took hold of Matthew's clothing and swiftly tugged them from his body. His own clothing followed quickly after and left both men naked as the day they were born. The older man hovered over the younger and ran a hand through his blonde tresses.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" the ruby eyed man asked as their eyes locked and lips met in another hungry kiss. Gilbert's hands roamed over the smaller man's frame as Matthew raked his nails along the Prussian's back.

"Gil, I need you. Take me," the Canadian moaned as he pulled away for air. The older man smirked against the younger's neck. His right hand came up and pressed against the blonde's lips.

"Suck," he commanded and the violet eyed youth happily obliged. He lathed the three digits liberally with his saliva until Gilbert was happy with their slickness. The silver haired man shifted so that he was between the other's legs and teasingly pressed at his entrance. Slowly, he pressed the first finger in and began gently stroking back and forth.

As the initial discomfort passed Matthew felt small beads of pleasure roll up his spin. Needy little moans escaped the Canadian and he absently reached down to stroke his cock.

"None of that now," the Prussian said as he pulled the younger man's hand away from his member. A pained whimper emitted from the blonde.

"Please," the violet eyed blonde begged desperately. Leaning forward, Gilbert kissed the younger male and slid in the second finger.

"Soon, liebling, soon," the ruby eyed man crooned as he scissored his fingers drawing new appetizing noises from his new lover.

Sliding in a third finger, Gilbert sought out the spot that would send Matthew over the edge. He knew he had found it when the smaller man arched his back and called his name. He assaulted the sensitive spot for several more strokes before he withdrew his fingers. The Canadian nearly sobbed in frenzied agony.

Shifting again, the Prussian positioned himself at the other's entrance.

"Relax, Birdie. It will hurt for a moment, but then I will make you feel ecstasy like you have never felt before," Gilbert soothed as he pressed into the smaller man. Matthew gasped and tensed at the intrusion. To help the younger man relax the albino began to stroke his swollen, weeping cock.

Once he was fully sheathed the Prussian paused to allow his lover to adjust to his girth.

"Please," the Canadian said several moments later as he turned needy violet eyes onto the man above him. "Please, move,"

That was all Gilbert needed as he began to rock his hips in a slow gentle rhythm. His hand pumped Matthew's member in time with his own strokes. He showered open mouth kisses along the blonde's chest and collar bone.

"Faster," the smaller man panted out as his hands came up and clutched at the pillow beneath his head. A dark chuckle escaped the silver haired man as he upped his pace dramatically. A symphony of moans and groans filled the room as the pair raced to the finish.

Gilbert felt a familiar coiling in his stomach and knew he was drawing to his peak. His movements became more frantic and erratic as he again sought that bundle of nerves to send Matthew into ecstasy.

"Gil! I'm...Aah…"

'Nailed it!' the Prussian crowed internally as the Canadian writhed under him. He continually began to hit that spot knowing that any moment the younger man would burst with orgasm.

With a particularly hard, deep thrust Gilbert hit Matthew's prostate and the blonde's entire body went rigid in orgasm. His cum coating the other man's hand and his own stomach. The walls around the albino clamped down so tight he could barely move and with only a few more strong thrusts he too came deep within the younger man.

Not wanting to crush his new lover, the ruby eyed man withdrew and collapsed on his back beside the younger man. The violet eyed man turned on his side and snuggled against the Prussian.

"Are you warm enough?" Matthew asked coyly as he traced circles into the older man's chest.

"I'm on fire," Gilbert said with a chuckle as he pulled as many of the blankets as he could reach over their prone forms. "Most awesome way to get warm ever,"

Exhaustion settled over the pair as they snuggled together under the blankets.

"Good night again, Birdie," the albino said with a yawn.

"Night," Matthew responded mentally reminding himself to go and turn the heat back up once his new lover had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Before y'all bite my head off for any OOC-ness consider the following. Canada was raised by France for awhile. So being devious and dirty is not beyond him. Prussia is trying not to creep out his crush and is behaving himself. That and if Matt kicks him out he is beyond screwed. Savvy? Also, not tryin to sound rude. Just cuttin y'all off at the pass. LOL. My southern-ness is shining through.**

**M'kay drum roll please...'Turning Tricks' was the winner of my poll and in an extremely close second was 'Breaking the Silence'. Look for these stories coming soon. Well once I'm done with PruCan.**

**Until next time, love muffins!**


End file.
